Of Titans and Fairies
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Crossover fic! What happens when the Teen Titans take on the Winx Club in battle?


Of Titans and Fairies

Freaky Crossover fanfiction by Sheila Welkar.

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on characters created and owned by others!

_**Special Note:**_ I love the Teen Titans show, and I liked the first season of Winx Club enough to have nearly all of it in DVD. I am not a hater of Winx Club. If you hate this story, please remember that it's just a fanfiction.

* * *

It was a cool and happy night, the city was surprisingly peaceful with no villains causing trouble and Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having some pizza in their favourite pizza place.

The sky was purple, with only a few clouds here and there, and they had ordered a huge veggie pizza for them all!

"My friends!" Starfire said, as happy and emotional as usual- "It's so nice to be sharing this pizza with you tonight, with all these veggie ingredients and fake bacon!"

And she took the mustard and put loads of it into her pizza slice, then eating in whole with one giant gulp!

"Well, I don't like fake bacon really that much" Cyborg said, picking up a little of it- "Why did we have to order it like this?"

"Certainly, Beast Boy is paying no attention to it!" Raven whispered, as Beast Boy, rather unusually for him, seemed to be lost into the pages of a little fairytales book.

"You alright?" Robin asked, a bit worried by this- "You _reading?_"

Then Beast Boy returned to reality, surprised!

"What is it? Oh, the veggie pizza is here!"

"Beast Boy, stop reading that stuff" Raven said looking at him- "Read something better, there are no fairies!"

"Why not?" Beast Boy complained, now devouring a large pizza slice- "You always ruin the fun! I know there are fairies, Raven!"

_"Whatever..."_

Starfire was loading another slice with mustard, laughing very happily, and the Titans continued enjoying their nice pizza together!

* * *

A powerful explosion had shaken Alfea so badly, sending fairy girls flying everywhere in flames, after the high-tech simulation chamber had been blown up by Stella's failed test!

"What have you done?" screamed Paladium, pushing bottons like crazy in the controls of the chamber- "You sure got yourself zero, Stella!"

"Sorry!"

The Chamber, now blown up and bloody, had created a white ball of light that was sucking everything into it like it was a black hole... and Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna were trying to escape, yelling and crying, but the ball of light sucked them in and took them to a different dimension!

"Stella, you idiot!" Tecna yelled, and then they disappeared into a flash of light and the portal was closed forever behind them.

* * *

_Bump, crash, boom!_

The five Winx girls came out of the sky and landed on a creepy and lonely street, all moaning and crying, and when they stood up they discovered that the portal had taken them to a very strange dimension indeed!

This city looked so rare, different to them, and the people walking by and staring at them were different too, like they belonged to a different species or something... a white full moon was shining in the sky, and the wind was cruel and cold.

"_WHERE_ are we?" Bloom asked, looking around so confused- "Stella, this is all your fault!"

"Sorry!" Stella said again- "I think I added way too much magic powder to those grass seeds!"

"You idiot!" Musa said.

"Let me analyze our situation" Tecna muttered, using her powers to scan their mysterious surroundings- "We have travelled to a different reality! Stella, what have you done?"

"Sorry!"

"Well, we have to be friendly with the people here and try to find a way to go back home to Magix" Flora said, and so the five fairy girls began to walk around and explore...

* * *

Everyone that saw them walking in the city thought they looked so funny, with their fairy outfits and their wings, and many people even laughed at them and refused to give help!

The night was cold, the streets were creepy, the people were so distant and strange and there was a huge, beautiful T-shaped tower standing in an island at the sea...

The Winx girls were soon hungry, desperate and angry at the people who just kept laughing at them, unable to travel back home, and so, when they discovered a little supermarket, they walked in and then...

* * *

"You're not passing me, Cyborg!" said Beast Boy, playing videogames again with Cy- "You're not, you're not... Oh, you just _DID!_"

"**_Booyah!_**" Cyborg said, doing a victory dance- "Kicked your green ass _again!_"

Starfire was feeding Silkie, Raven was reading one of her scary books and Robin was just listening to music, and then the alarm began to sound and the red lights appeared!

"Trouble!" screamed Robin, watching in their huge screen where exactly the problem was taking place- "Titans, **_GO!_**"

* * *

Scary plants and living branches were coming out through the supermarket's broken windows, people were screaming and terrified running out and a big blast of fire shook the building, sending people flying through the air!

"_Alright!_" Bloom was saying, a poor supermarket employee girl hanging head down in the air- "Give us all the money, or else..."

"Looks like we have new villains in town" said Robin's voice behind the Winx girls- "Look, we don't know who you are, but leave that girl alone!"

And now the Titans and the Winx were facing each other, and the scared employee girl took her chance and ran out of there!

"You see? I was right, Raven!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Bloom and her friends- _"Fairies!"_

"They are girls wearing costumes" Raven said.

"Please, surrender peacefully and we shall not harm you" Starfire asked, but then Bloom went mad and a searing blast of fire sent the Titans flying out of there!

* * *

"Who _ARE_ those girls?" Robin asked, all of them unscathed thanks to Raven's powerful shield.

"I can't believe I will say this" Raven commented, now all of them standing up- "Beast Boy was right, there are fairies"

The Winx girls had already come out from the shattered supermarket and were glaring at the Titans, and the Titans were ready as well!

"Titans, **_GO!_**" Robin screamed, and they charged!

* * *

"Wait, first I have to analyze their powers!" Tecna said, but then, before she could even react, Robin was beating her up with his steel bar and after a few dazzling strikes Tecna was knocked out cold!

"Analyze _THAT!_" Robin said as Tecna crashed into some trash cans, already out of the fight.

Starfire and Bloom were flying and fighting high up in the sky, throwing fireballs and starbolts at each other, and Musa, confident, was just about to take on Cyborg!

"I shall teach you a lesson with some _MUSIC!_" Musa said, creating her magical speakers and throwing at Cyborg a powerful sound shockwave.

"Ha!" he said, laughing at her- "Do you really think _THIS_ is loud music? You don't know how I like _MY_ music!"

And he prepared his sound cannon and fired, and Musa could do nothing but to receive the full blast and get crashed against a nearby bus, which was blown up by the power of the attack...

Meanwhile Flora was screaming, a green bat flying and swirling around her and scratching her face with its claws, but then she used her living plants, which were coming from the ground, and trapped Beast Boy with them!

"_Argh!_" he said, back in his usual form and trying to fight off the plants- "What are these things? Stop it, stop it!"

"I got you!" Flora said, but then Beast Boy turned into a giant T-Rex and roared powerfully right in her face!

Flora was terrified, unable to do something as the huge T-Rex's tail was coming with the speed of a whiplash, and then... **_WHAK!_**

The poor flowers fairy crashed against a tree in a park nearby and collapsed, and meanwhile, as Starfire and Bloom were still fighting in the sky, Stella was throwing dazzling beams and blasts of burning light at Raven, who was flying around and blocking them with her shields.

"Stop moving!" Stella said- "That dark energy you use is awful, and I think you need a better haircut!"

Then Raven disappeared, Stella was confused and suddenly she heard the girl's creepy voice coming from behind...

"Think Again"

Stella turned around just in time to see how a huge and shadowy figure of a Raven was trapping her with its claws, and Stella, after being taken into the darkness, was dropped to the ground in terror and awe.

"_D-dark..._" she was muttering, crying and trembling like a little girl- "It was dark, _so d-dark..._"

Raven took a car and crushed Stella with it, the blast shaking the street all over.

Bloom attacked with a particularly nasty burst of fireballs (which blew up a bus down there in the street) but Starfire was easily evading all of her attacks!

"Your friends have been defeated" Starfire said, her green eyes gleaming as well as her hands- "I ask you to please surrender, and..."

Bloom screamed and kept throwing balls and beams of fire, and now Starfire was coming, flying at her with the speed of a lightning and attacking with those devastating starbolts from her eyes!

Bloom blocked the blast just in time with her bubble shield, but Starfire was just too fast for her...

A devastating punch to Bloom's belly, another to her face, Bloom's teeth flying away... and a powerful kick to finish her off sent a nearly dead Bloom down and she crashed on the street, a final burst of starbolts leaving her buried in the depths of a crater.

"Well, _who wants Tofu for dinner?_" Beast Boy said so casually, and Raven glared at him...

* * *

The Winx girls had been thrown into a cell, one on top of the other, teeth missing, all beaten and bloody with their fairy outfits torn apart and their wings shattered and broken...

"_S-so dark..._" muttered Stella, and the guard closed the bars.

**_The End!_**


End file.
